A Necklace's Promise
by PrincessSerenity2630
Summary: Sequel to "The Tide is High" Do you remember the necklace that Natsume gave Mikan? Well, that holds a promise of them being together forever. After all the drama coming, can they stay together? Or will a promise be broken? Please R & R! NxM


This is the sequel to my story, "The Tide is High"!

Natsume- So mushy!

Koko- (Reads Natsume's thoughts) Your mind doesn't seem to think the same thing as your mouth Hyuuga-san…

Me- OOH! TELL ME!

Koko- Ahem…ahem….Alright…'That story was so romantic! Though I wish we could have kissed more! That darn Ruka had to disturb us! I have to admit….I liked the story…!'

Me- KAWAII!! THANKS NATSUME!! But, I have to admit…you have a perverted mind! I don't care! (Hugs Natsume)

Natsume- (Gags) Get off me you baka!

Me- (Lets go…DEVIL eyes) NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUMMMMMEEEEEE!! I WILL HURT YOU!!

Natsume- How? You don't have an alice! How are you going to hurt me with such a weak body?

Me- I have an alice……

Mikan- Ari-chan! Ne! What is it?

Me- The copying alice!

Natsume- Wait….so that means--…

Me- Yup!

Natsume- Crap…never mind…

Me- (Raises eyebrow) Are you depressed? MIKAN-CHAN!! KISS HIM!!

Everyone but Mikan and Natsume- NOT AGAIN!!

Mikan- Come on! Do I have to?!

Natsume- Don't force her to if she doesn't want to….I will kill you if you hurt her!

Mikan- (Smiles) Thanks Natsume-kun! (Kisses him passionately)

Natsume- (Smiles into the kiss and responds with as much passion)

Me- Dudes! Stop making out!

Koko- Oh damn! They are thinking about bad thoughts again!

Natsume- (Rubs Mikan's arms, broke out of the kiss for air, leans his forehead on Mikan's, looks into her eyes, and smiles) Call me Natsume-koi, Mikan-koi…

Mikan- (Smiles) Hai…Natsume-koi….

Me- (Breaking the moment) Well look who's smiling now! (Grins)

Natsume- (Glaring at me) Not anymore I'm not!

Me- Teehee!

ClumsyGirlm (Cait) - Hihi!

Me- Oh come on! (Looks up at ceiling) Why?!

Cait- That hurts Ari!

Mikan- Ari-chan?! Who is this?

Cait- (Sticks a hand out) Call me Cait-chan! I'm Ari's best friend!

Me- Sure she is…

Natsume- What a baka…

Cait- Ne! Ari-chan! You're just like that blood eyed guy!

Me- Nani?! You mean Natsume?!

Cait- So that's his name! Ne! I like Drew better, he let me in!

Natsume/Mikan/Koko- Drew?

Me- Pokemon…

Everyone- Ohh…

Me- So who let you in?

Cait- That kid that can read my mind! His name reminds me of hot chocolate!

Me- Hot chocolate, eh?! KOKO!! COME BACK HERE!!

Koko- Ja ne!

Me- I'm gonna get him soon…

By the way! ClumsyGirlm (A.K.A Cait) owns this chapter! (As in I dedicated this chapter to her, my very best friend!)

Now here's chapter 1!

_"Natsume loves Mikan" Thoughts_

"Mikan loves Natsume" Talking

* * *

Chapter 1: New Students…Siblings!

After their little incident with Ruka, Mikan and Natsume have gotten even closer. Sure they always tease each other, but what better way to express your affection for your loved one rather than to have fun? But not in the perverted way that Natsume thinks…

Ruka apologized to them almost a million times and he admitted his feelings to Hotaru, who later on accepted him. They are now happily dating.

They all look the same still besides the fact that Mikan wears her hair free.

Now let's get back to the story, shall we?

--

Mikan and Natsume were walking to the class who was taught by their cough-gay-cough teacher, Narumi-sensei.

One of the girls who hated her, stuck out a foot and managed to trip her. The girl ended up with a bald head and her sweater burned. No one harms Mikan! Well in Natsume's case…

Natsume caught her but managed to look at her underwear, "Eh? You're wearing adult panties! A plain panty? Red? What a color choice!"

"Nyaa! After this whole time, you're still the pervert I know and love!" exclaimed Mikan as she gave him a soft peck and grinned

Natsume groaned, he wanted a longer kiss! "You're not getting away that fast" He kissed her tenderly for 2 minutes. They then went back to class.

"Ohayo Minna-san!" exclaimed Mikan as she and Natsume stepped into class with their hands together

"Ohayo Sakura-san!" exclaimed the class greeting them, well, the boys yelled it…

But, then they later on noticed that they had burns on their bodies…Boy! Wonder where that came from!

Moving on…

When Narumi came in, they sat in their seats

"Ohayo class! I just wanted to announce something! We have a new student here! Please welcome Rea…um, gomen, but what is your last name?" asked Narumi at the door

A girl around their age with short caramel hair and bright purple eyes walked into the room. But, she wasn't that pretty.

"No worries Narumi-sensei! I have no last name! My name is Rea, I am 16 and I hope to have a wonderful year and wonderful friends! And my alice is the Vocal Pheromone alice" said the girl that seemed to be called, 'Rea'

"Ohayo Rea-san!" chanted the class except Mikan and Natsume, who were sitting next to each other and looking bored at their cough-gay-cough teacher

"You may pick your partner Rea-chan!" exclaimed Narumi sitting at his desk

"Okay Narumi-sensei! I pick….Natsume-kun!" exclaimed Rea; Mikan raised an eyebrow and Natsume glared daggers at the teacher with a look that said "If you allow her, I will burn you to ashes"

Narumi cleared his throat nervously, "W-Well y-you s-see R-Rea-s-san, Natsume-kun already has a partner, Mikan Sakura!"

Rea turned to the beautiful girl who was smiling brightly at her, "Are you Sakura-san?"

Mikan nodded and continued smiling, "Hai Rea-san! I hope we will become great friends!

"Also class, we have Rea's brother here, Ric! Welcome!" exclaimed Narumi

A guy with caramel hair identical to Rea's and the same purple eyes walked in with his hands in his pockets. His hairstyle was similar to Natsume's.

"Whatever. My name is Ric. Like my sister, I have no last name. I have the Ice and Water alices, so basically I can drown you with my powers, and I wouldn't give a care. I don't care about friends, so don't try it" said Ric acting like his usual cool self (A:N/ Another Natsume! NO!)

"Ric-kun and Rea-chan! You may choose your partners now!" exclaimed Narumi

"I choose Mikan-chan" stated Ric as it was the most obvious thing in the world

Narumi shrunk in fear when he saw Natsume's eyes….that was his most powerful glare yet. He was either jealous, pissed off, or both. Ding, Ding, Ding! The latter is the correct answer!

"I'm sorry Ric-kun, but Mikan-chan is Natsume-kun's partner, but you may have Sumire Shouda! And Rea-chan! You can have Yuu Tobita!" exclaimed Narumi trying not to stutter under the watchful eye of Natsume.

"Hai Narumi-sensei" said the siblings and walked to their assigned seats silently

"You may now have free time!" exclaimed Narumi and disappeared

"Hey Mikan-chan, I think Ric-kun is interested in you! Another fan boy to add to your collection, ne?" said Anna running to Mikan's seat

"Nah! Anna-chan, you heard the guy! He looks like he hates everyone but his sister!" exclaimed Mikan shaking her head and tapping her pen

Natsume turned to join the conversation, "Hn"

Anna was shocked, she never thought Natsume would be in the same conversation as her, "N-Natsume-k-kun?"

"Hn"

Anna shook her head and left Mikan's desk.

"Oi, Polka Dots" said Natsume trying to get Mikan's attention

"Pervert! What do you want?!" asked Mikan angrily, but then she blushed as Natsume put his forehead to hers and smiled at her

"N-Natsume-kun?" stuttered Mikan as she stared shocked at her boyfriend

Natsume's smile got even bigger, "Don't call me Natsume-kun, I prefer a -koi"

Mikan's eyes widened, "O-Okay"

Natsume leaned back into his chair and pulled Mikan closer to him by holding her waist. Her head landed on his hard, warm chest; which is where it stayed because Natsume wouldn't let her go.

"You should've called me that in the first place. The ring and necklace both prove that you are mine, and mine alone" Natsume said softly into Mikan's ear and then let her go to place an arm around her shoulder

"The necklace alone makes a promise to you that we will be together forever. So don't you lose that necklace now, but even if you do lose it, it doesn't mean that we will be separated in the future. Also, the ring proves that our love is everlasting. If you lose that, it will not mean that our love for each other is over, so don't be the worrywart that you are and don't worry at all. Copy this down, because I don't think I might be going any cornier than this in the future." Natsume whispered and Mikan blushed and smiled the whole entire time that romantic speech of his.

_"At least he isn't cruel and perverted the entire time that I'm with him...Even if he was like that all the time, I wouldn't care, I love him so much that I would give up my life for him. I wonder if there will be a future situation where I will have to risk my life for him. Oh well! Even if there is a time like that, I would not care at all! Natsume's life is extremely more important than my own weak one! Letting Natsume die because I was too coward to die for him is so selfish! I would give up my entire happiness for him...just to make him happy...(sighs) I truly am in love with this pervert...He may be a pervert but he's **MY **pervert!"_

Natsume and Mikan enjoyed the rest of their class quietly talking (or you can call it arguing in their lovers' quarrel case) and in loving moments. (Or you can call their loving moments him being perverted and talking about her bra size)

Their fans on the other hand were at awe when they were staring (and drooling) in their sight. The boys who were gawking, drooling, and trying to flirt with our little Mikan-chan ended up being burned in almost all their places of their bodies. (Not in **_that_** part, because that would really hurt...I mean...really, absolutely, positively, and definitely hurt them!) The girls that were flirting with Natsume ended up with small burns on their bodies but it didn't hurt as much as the boys' pain because Natsume cared about Mikan more than he cared about himself. (And Natsume did not really want to hurt the girls, because they were...well, you know...girls) ((Wow! Natsume has grown soft of Mikan! Though he always had a really soft spot for his little Polka Dots. Dang...he really has gotten soft)

Anyways, in other words, their class was great!

Well for Mikan and Natsume anyway, but for the fans...

Yeah...

--

Back with the siblings:

The siblings were on the phone with someone.

(A: N/ "Twins" the siblings talking, _"Twins"_ the person on the other line talking)

"_Are you there yet Rea-chan? Ric-kun?"_

"Hai Onii-chan, we're both here"

"_Remember, you have to get both Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga here, we're going to get them to join our organization"_

"Alright Brother, people are getting suspicious, so we have to go! Ja ne!"

The siblings hung up the phone.

* * *

Have any idea on who Rea and Ric's Onii-chan is? I think you might know!

Natsume- (Widens eyes) OMFG!! IT'S! IT'S! IT'S--…(I cover his mouth)

Me- Would you shut up?!

Mikan- And he calls me a baka…

Me- See you again later!

Everyone- Bye!

Natsume- Mpfh!

Bye!

PrincessSerenity2630


End file.
